greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of The Highlord
History Origin The Temple of the Highlord was a large orbiting space station that existed within the Anti-Matter Universe and was a facility created by the Qwardians. Hovering in orbit of the planet Qward, it served as the headquarters of the Highlord and leader of the Qwardian Empire thus serving as a base of operations for the elite Weaponers of Qward. The space station included a command chamber as well as a detention grid that made use of yellow light energy beams to imprison captives. At some unknown point, the Korugarian supervillain known as Sinestro managed to subvert the Weaponers and became their master where he established a base of operations from the Temple of the Highlord. It was from this location where he planned to get his revenge against the Positive-Matter Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro's Revenge The Green Lantern G'Newmann of Space Sector 0063 became dissatisfied with his position and felt under appreciated by the Guardians of the Universe. Even though he held a Green Lantern Power Ring, he desired more and knew of another that shared his ambition - Sinestro. Thus, he struck an alliance with the renegade as part of an ambitious plan to get more power. This involved the use of a controlled Matter/Anti-Matter release that was to be projected from the Temple of the Highlord and directed to the world of Retral that near the Anti-Matter Universe's point of entry through the Oan Gateway. The goal was to implode the Positive-Matter Universe into its Anti-Matter counterpart which would be an act that would destroy all those that resided within it which included the Green Lantern Corps as well as all those that did not bow before Sinestro. Following the initiation of the plan, Sinestro betrayed G'Newmann and imprisoned him within a yellow cage to contain him. The flare's initial struck led to heavy damage to Oa and weakened the Guardians leading to a strike team being assembled by John Stewart who led Kilowog, Boodikka and G'Nort to Qwardian space to defeat the threat before a second flare destroyed the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Journeying to the planet where they received a distress signal from G'Newmann, the team were ambushed by the Weaponers of Qward led by Raff-Iboye but they were defeated. This led John Stewart and his allies to the Temple of the Highlord where they learnt of G'Newmann's treachery after which they battled Sinestro. The Green Lanterns were defeated and a second Matter/Anti-Matter flare was launched at Oa. The destruction of the Central Power Battery would deplete the Green Lanterns Power Rings and thus expose them to Anti-Matter leading to their brutal deaths. However, during Sinestro's journey to witness his victory, G'Nort bit off his Qwardian Power Ring and freed his comrades leading to them witnessing the rest of the Corps defeating the energy flare thus saving the universe from destruction. Notes *The Temple of the Highlord only features in the Justice League Unlimited comic universe and has not made an appearance in the main Green Lantern continuity. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Locations